1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to devices for applying clamping forces to a workpiece. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved assembly for applying radially directed clamping forces to a cylindrical workpiece, such as a shaft, pipe, cable or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clamps for applying radially directed compressive forces around a cylindrical workpiece are well-known. Such clamps may be used for connecting two cylindrical workpieces to each other or detachably securing a mechanical element to the workpiece.
Known designs of these clamps include the use of tapered threads, various forms of ring clamps, eccentric rings, collets and collars with set screws. Clamps utilizing a tapered thread design are expensive to manufacture and produce high friction forces which oppose a tight clamping action. Moreover, they require precise assembly of the components making up the clamp assembly in order to function properly, and close tolerances if the axial length of the clamp is to be minimized. Ring clamps do not exert uniform clamping pressure and have a relatively large outside diameter and moment of inertia. Eccentric ring designs are characterized by limited and uneven clamping pressure. A collet generally consists of a threaded member for producing an axially directed force and a sliding conical member which resolves a portion of the axial force into radially directed components. Collets are complex in configuration, and the presence of the conical member requires the threaded member to have a thick wall. The clamping pressure imparted by a collet is difficult to render uniform, and a collet would have a greater moment of inertia. Collars with set screws produce uneven clamping pressure and cause physical deformation of the workpiece being clamped.